megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers
|genre = Action RPG |platform(s) = PlayStation 4 Nintendo Switch |director = Nobumichi Kumabe |producer = Daisuke Kaneda Kenichi Ogasawara |artist = Shigenori Soejima |composer = Atsushi Kitajoh Gota Masuoka Masayoshi Sasaki |release-date-japan = February 20, 2020 |release-date-north-america = |release-date-europe = |release-date-south-korea = June 18, 2020 |release-date-china = June 18, 2020 }} Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers, alternatively known as P5S, is an action-based sequel of Persona 5. It is part of the Koei Tecmo and Omega Force created "Musou" or "Warriors" series of games, which involves defeating a large flock of enemies at once. It is also the first Action RPG in the Persona series. The Japanese demo for Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers has been released for the PS4 and Nintendo Switch on February 6, 2020. Story Months after the events of Persona 5 / Royal, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts plan to go on summer vacation as the protagonist and Morgana reunite with them upon their return to Cafe Leblanc, and he gains access to a popular concierge app known as EMMA. The protagonist, Morgana and Ryuji travel to Shibuya in order to buy camping tools in preparation, only to encounter an idol known as Alice Hiiragi with abnormal popularity, who gives the protagonist a card to her "wonderland." This card instructs the reader to input the keyword "Wonderland" in the EMMA app. Afterwards, everyone around them found themselves trapped in an unknown area in the Metaverse where people are attacked by Shadows and have their desires stolen in the form of gems, with the instigator none other than Alice herself. As the trio attempts to escape, they get surrounded and captured by Shadows. They are brought to Alice for interrogation, before being all dumped in the junkyard area where they encounter an AI called Sophia, who claims herself to be a friend of humanity and has no memories of herself. Sophia shows herself to be capable of defeating Shadows and escorts the trio back to reality, where she forms a new AI over the EMMA app. Back into the real world, the party finds that everyone who got their desires stolen fell into fervor with Alice, with a majority of the Shibuya populace affected. This is due to the Shadows stealing their desires and imprisoning them in Jails, structures similar to Palaces, but broader in scope, ruled by powerful Shadow Selves known as "Kings." All of these "Kings" appear to be abnormally famous celebrities or figureheads. Their summer vacation was cut short, up until the party defeats Alice in Shibuya. After defeating Alice, the group plans to go on vacation only to be approached by an investigator from the police named Zenkichi Hasegawa. The police suspect that the Thieves are behind the new conversion incident, and are pursuing them confidentially. While Zenkichi wants to arrest them, he instead offers them a chance to investigate. Unlike the Mementos incident with Yaldabaoth, this incident is happening all over Japan, and Alice is only one of those instigators. The worst-case scenario is that the cognitive world of the Metaverse the Phantom Thieves sealed many months ago has returned in a brand new form. With the possible return of the Metaverse, along with their ability to use their Personas again, the Phantom Thieves decide to strike against these new enemies in order to clear their name and save the hearts of everyone all over Japan. Characters Playable Characters *Protagonist: The leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. He returns to Tokyo during his summer vacation and reunites with his former teammates, who join him on investigating the new mysterious cases that occur around Japan. *Morgana: The loyal guide of the Phantom Thieves. A strange cat-like creature that attains the appearance of a normal cat in the real world. He returns to Tokyo with the protagonist during his summer vacation. After restoring his memories in the previous case, he is shown to be more relaxed and laid-back. *Ryuji Sakamoto: A former track team athlete. He returned to his daily routine after their previous case was over, but was still unable to study accordingly. *Ann Takamaki: A quarter-American girl and part-time model. Shows a strong will to help those in need. *Yusuke Kitagawa: An aspiring third-year artist attending Kosei High School. His passion for art makes him utter otherworldly thoughts that are often confusing for others. *Makoto Niijima: Former student and student council president of Shujin Academy. She is currently a law student aiming to work in the police. Her strict and serious attitude from last year has been mellowed. *Futaba Sakura: A former shut-in hacker who serves as the Phantom Thieves' rear support and navigator. After the previous case was over, she's grown accustomed to others and started attending school. *Haru Okumura: The daughter of the president of a major food manufacturer, Okumura Foods. She lost her father during their investigation last year. As a former student of Shujin Academy, she is currently involved in the management of Okumura Foods while studying at university. *Sophia: A mysterious AI who meets the protagonist prior their trip in another world of Shibuya. She has no memories of herself and only remembers that she is humanity's friend. She joins the Phantom Thieves on their investigation. She uses her hood as a mask and wields yo-yos and blasters in combat. Her codename is "Sophie" and her Persona is Pithos, after the large storage container. *Zenkichi Hasegawa: A member of the . He's the investigator in charge of looking into the mysterious conversion cases that occur in various parts in Japan, and contacts the Phantom Thieves to help him. He eventually awakens to his Persona and joins the Phantom Thieves. He wears a pinpoint blindfold as a mask and uses dual pistols and two-handed swords. His codename is "Wolf" and his Persona is Valjean, after the literary former convict. Supporting Characters *Lavenza: A resident of the Velvet Room. She is responsible for merging Personas in place of Igor, who seems to be absent. *Alice Hiiragi: An idol with unique fashion and songs that gains uncanny popularity in Shibuya. Behind the scenes however, she can instantly snap and attack others. *Ango Natsume: A writer in Sendai and the author of "Prince of Nightmare," a novel that gains abnormal popularity in this specific city. *Kuon Ichinose: A mysterious woman who meets the group at a beef tongue shop in Sendai. She is enthusiastic to help the party out with investigating the EMMA application. *Mariko Hyodo: A charismatic politician in Sapporo who was an acquaintance of Haru Okumura's father. She wishes to make Sapporo a beautiful city without stagnation. *Akane Hasegawa: The daughter of Zenkichi Hasegawa who lives in Kyoto. She is a huge fan of the Phantom Thieves, but has shown to be distant with her father. *Akira Konoe: The president of a company named "Madicce", a global IT company headquartered in Osaka which provides innovative services. He is in charge of maintaining the EMMA app and has an unrelenting stance for his own version of justice. *Miyako Kaburagi: Zenkichi's boss and a firm police enforcer. *Jun Owada: The Chief Cabinet Secretary of Japan. He's incompetent and easily manipulated. *Sae Niijima: The party calls her for help at one point during the game. Early Purchase Bonus There will be an early purchase version of the game, which includes multiple battle BGM tracks from the series for free, which includes the following tracks: *Megami Ibunroku Persona: "Normal Battle - Refined Version" *Persona (PSP): "A Lone Prayer" *Persona 2: Innocent Sin (PSP): "Normal Battle" *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment (PSP): "Normal Battle" *Persona 3: "Mass Destruction" *Persona 3 Portable: "Wiping All Out" *Persona 4: "Reach Out To The Truth" *Persona 4 Golden: "Time To Make History" Special editions In Japan Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers will release for the PlayStation 4 and the Nintendo Switch in Japan for 9,680 yen on February 20, 2020. A 13,800 yen Limited Edition called Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Treasure Box includes the following additional content: * Persona 5 Scramble art book * Persona 5 Scramble soundtrack * Theme Song Making-Of Blu-ray Movie * A 350mm x 900 mm hand towel * Special illustrated box Trivia * This is the first action-RPG based Persona game. It is also the first Persona game released on Nintendo Switch. ** This is also the third game that is a sequel to a Persona game, the first and second were Persona 4 Arena and Ultimax, which were to both Persona 3 and 4''. ** It is also the third ''Persona game overall to be released on Nintendo hardware, after the Persona Q games on the Nintendo 3DS. * This is the first Persona 5 related game where Lavenza acts as the protagonist's sole attendant in the Velvet Room. * The game takes place around 45 hours to complete.Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Famitsu Review Score: 36/40, Impressions, Story is 45 Hours Long Persona Central (Reggy, February 12, 2020) * The Japanese release date (2.20.2020) has been designed around the concept that Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers is the 2nd entry in the Persona 5 series. ** In addition, in the 2nd Japanese PV trailer, the logo of the game has temporarily transformed into P52 (Persona Five Two) before returning back to its normal look as P5S. * The Japanese release date for Scramble has a complementary meaning behind it: The "2's" seem to be pronounced as "Nya", and the "0s" as "o." This serves as wordplay for the Japanese onomatopoeia for "Meow." It's used as part of a jingle to advertise the game, sung by Morgana: "Persona 5S; 2020.2.20!" . It can be played at the bottom of the [https://p5s.jp/ Persona 5 Scramble website]. * Scramble was initially planned to be a "Persona Warriors" game spanning the multiple titles. However, when coming together with Atlus for a story, it was decided to make it a direct sequel to Persona 5 and focus on continuing its story.Persona 5 Scramble Was Originally Planned as ‘Persona Warriors’ Siliconera (SATO, January 26, 2020) Gallery Videos In Other Languages External Links * Official Japanese Website References Category:Persona Series Category:Persona 5 Category:Games